Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV) is the leading cause of viral death in infants worldwide and also causes disease in the elderly and immune-compromised. The current method for preventing RSV infection is passive immunization with Palivizumab (Pali), an FDA-licensed humanized monoclonal antibody that binds the F protein on the RSV surface. Though effective at preventing RSV infection, Pali treatment is not economically or logistically feasible on a global scale.